catholicityfandomcom-20200216-history
African-American Spirituals
African-American Spirituals, also known as''' African Spirituals''' or Negro Spirituals, or simply Spirituals, is a genre of sacred music that flourished among African slaves in the United States from the 18th to the 20th Century. It includes religious topics sung in a joyful manner.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Spiritual_%28music%29 Popular Spirituals Swing Low, Sweet Chariot Swing low, sweet chariot, Comin' for to carry me home; Swing low, sweet chariot, Comin' for to carry me home. I looked over Jordan, And WHAT did I see, Comin' for to carry me home, A band of angels comin' after me, Comin' for to carry me home. If you get there before I do, Comin' for to carry me home, Tell all my friends I'm comin' too, Comin' for to carry me home. In That Great Gettin’ Up I'm a-gonna tell you 'bout the comin' of the judgment, Fair thee well, fair thee well. I'm a-gonna tell you 'bout the comin' of the judgment, Fair thee well, fair thee well. There's a better day a-comin', Fair thee well, fair thee well. There's a better day a-comin', Fair thee well, fair thee well. In that great a-gettin' up morning, Fair thee well, fair thee well. In that great a-gettin' up morning, Fair thee well, fair thee well. When you see the lightnin' a-flashin', Fair thee well, fair thee well. When you hear the thunder a-crashin', Fair thee well, fair thee well. When you see the stars a-fallin', Fair thee well, fair thee well. When you hear the chariot's callin', Fair thee well, fair thee well. In that great a-gettin' up morning, Fair thee well, fair thee well. In that great a-gettin' up morning, Fair thee well, fair thee well. When you see the lightnin' flashin', When you hear the thunder crashin', When you see the stars a-fallin', When you hear the chariot's callin', Good news, chariot's a-comin' Good news, chariot's a-comin' So glad, chariot's a-comin' And I don't wan-na be left out! There's a long white robe in the Heaven's, I know! Long white robe in the Heaven's, I know, Long white robe in the Heaven's, I know! I said, Good news, chariot's a-comin' Good news, chariot's a-comin' So glad, chariot's a-comin' And I don't wanna be left out! In that great a-gettin' up morning, Fair thee well, fair thee well. In that great a-gettin' up morning, Fair thee well, fair thee well. In that great a-gettin' up morning, Fair thee well, fair thee well. In that great a-gettin' up morning, Fair thee well, fair thee well. Extracts I would not be a sinner, I'll tell you the reason why. I'm afraid my Lord might call my name and I wouldn't be ready to die. Some go to Church for to sing and shout, before six months they's all turned out! Everybody talkin' 'bout heaven ain't a goin' there, Oh my Lord! Where shall I be when the first Trumpet sounds, Oh where shal l be when it sounds so loud, when it sounds so loud as to wake up the dead, Oh where shall I be when it sounds. How will it be with my poor soul, Oh where shall I be? Better watch my brother how you walk on the cross! Your foot might slip and your soul get lost! God gave Noah the rainbow sign, no more water but the fire next time!http://blog.adw.org/2011/12/celebrating-the-spirituals-sober-but-joyful/ Notes